


Harbor

by teashoppe



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Lifeguards, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:19:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6461047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teashoppe/pseuds/teashoppe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakaze Kaoru has a reputation: He’s attractive, he’s a university dropout, and he’s a lifeguard who flirts with any girl in sight. He’s the kind of man Kanzaki Souma, a science student who cries over sea turtle documentaries, despises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harbor

**Author's Note:**

> \- basically rei fucked everyone & keito has a harem  
> \- can you believe my first enstars fic is a rare pair? (i can)  
> \- keichi, kurokei, reikao, and reito are also minor pairings in this fic (either briefly mentioned or implied)  
> \- dedicated to angie ♥  
> \- i apologize in advance if this is ooc  
> \- this fic is a /monster/  
> \- i stayed up all night to finish this  
> \- i was so tempted to name this fic after "cake by the ocean", but then i remembered what the song is about LOL  
> \- more detailed notes can be found here http://teashxppe.tumblr.com/post/142274346885/harbor  
> \- hmu on twitter @harucchu

Souma remembers the first time he traveled to the sea. It was during the summer, before his younger brother was born, and it was humid inside the car his family had rented. He remembers the feeling of the sand in between his toes, a strange feeling, but not one he particularly _disliked_. He remembers the feeling of the warm waves washing over his feet, and his feet sinking into the wet sand. He got stuck once because he stood there for too long, and his father had to help him, a crying toddler, and carry him back to the beach blanket his pregnant mother had set up underneath an umbrella. He remembers building a sand castle (one that the waves later washed away much to his displeasure), and the moat he built around it and filled with water. He remembers watching the ocean swallow the sun for the first time, a blend of oranges and reds and yellows disappearing into the deep, murky water in the distance that holds creatures, fascinating discoveries and the unknown beneath it, while his parents began packing up their bags to place into the trunk of the car. It’s a vivid memory, one Souma will _never_ forget as it stimulated his love for the sea, his love for the foggy mornings and the salty taste of the air that ignites his will to go to class at 8 and study past midnight. One thing he’ll _never_ admit, though, is his crying over sea turtle documentaries. Observing tanks of them? He’d _never_ refuse the chance. Spewing facts about them? Sure. Talking about how he sobbed over baby sea turtles hatching and rushing to the ocean before dawn? He’d rather _die_ first than admit that, preferably by the sword passed down for generations in the Kanzaki family hanging in their living room. Yes, it’s embarrassing and rather unmanly, and it goes without question that the tears he shed over one of them being eaten by a crab go unspoken of as well.

Souma enjoys the smell of the sea. He likes the sound of the waves crashing against and retreating from the shore. The sea is beautiful, it's wonderful, it- does _not_ smell like cheap cologne. _What the hell?_ Souma's eyes snap open, and the first thing he sees is blond, strands of blond, wet hair (bangs?) tickling his nose, and then he feels something warm pressing against his lips which taste like salt which he recognizes from the ocean. Then he notices it's a man, a _man_ is kissing him, and Souma's first reaction is to flail underneath him like a fish out of water.

“Oh, you’re alive.” The man who had been hovering over him stands up. “My work here is finished.” The man wipes his mouth.

Souma coughs before raising his fingertips to touch his lips. “Who... who do you think you are to be... to be _kissing_ me?!”

“Easy there, tiger. You shouldn’t be sitting up so fast after drowning.” The man squeezes water out of his hair. “First, let’s get this straight, that was _not_ kissing. It was _CPR_. Get that through your head. Second of all, if it makes you feel any better, I’d _much_ rather be using these beautiful, soft lips of mine on a cute girl like Anzu-chan over there, but as luck would have it, I got _you_ instead. Hi, nice to meet you, though. My name’s Hakaze Kaoru. I’m the lifeguard who just saved your life. You’re welcome.”

“I didn’t _need_ your assistance.”

“I could see that from the way you were drowning out there.”

“I can swim.”

“About as well as a rock,”

“If you’ll excuse me, I’m going back to my research.”

“No ‘thank you’?” Kaoru probes.

“I don’t feel the _need_ to thank someone who only took this job to flirt with girls.”

“A pretty face like that shouldn’t be uttering such hurtful things. Well, you’re not _wrong_ , though.”

“Why are you following me?”

“I like the sea too, and the lifeguard tower’s this way.”

“Hmmm.”

“What’s your name?”

“My name isn’t important.”

“It's important to _me_.” He stresses. “You know I don't just kiss _anyone_.” Kaoru winks.

“I find _that_ hard to believe.” Souma ignores the cocky expression.

“I’m a gentleman, a man of consent.”

“Are you _still_ following me?”

“I _told_ you. We’re headed in the same direction.”

“If I tell you, will you leave me alone?”

“I’m a man of my word.”

“It’s Kanzaki Souma, and you’re a disgrace to _all_ marine life lovers.”

“Oooh, that’s _harsh_ Souma-kyun~”

As if rubbed against a matchbox, Souma flares up. “Who’re you calling ‘Souma-kyun’?!”

~ ~ ~

“For someone who’s not interested in me, you sure spend an _awful_ lot of time staring at me.”

“Don’t sneak up behind me, you leech!”

“Sorry.”

“I’m memorizing your work schedule, so I can research in peace.”

“Wouldn’t it just be easier to _ask_ me?”

“That would require _talking_ to you.”

“Isn’t that what we’re doing _now_?”

“I had no choice. _You_ snuck up on me.”

“I already said I was sorry.”

“Apology not accepted,”

“Really, you’re such a child.”

“Excuse you. I am 21 years-”

“Here.”

“What’s this?” Souma peeks into the black, plastic bag.

“If you’re gonna watch me all day, I bought some snacks and some sunscreen from the convenience store.”

“I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself, Hakaze-dono.”

“If my memory serves me correctly, you said something like that after drowning too.”

“I’m fine.”

“Really? Your nape is sunburned.”

“It _is_?!”

“Do you want me to apply the cream?”

“I hate you so much.”

Kaoru laughs.

~ ~ ~

“Here.”

“Did you make this?” Kaoru opens the bento box outstretched to him.

“Don’t misunderstand. I didn’t make it for _you_. I just _happened_ to have extra food, and was in the area. That’s all.”

“I see. Well, _itadakimasu_ ,”

“I’ll be going now.”

“Wait, Souma-kun, did you _seriously_ make this?”

“Yes.”

“Seriously???”

“Yes???”

“It’s good. It’s _really_ good.”

“Th… Thank you…”

“Ah, I haven’t eaten a homemade bento since elementary school. I _promise_ I’ll return this back to you.”

“It’s fine.”

“No, it’d be _rude_ if I didn’t.”

“I told you _it’s fine_.”

“No, give me your number.”

“What makes you think I’d give you it?”

“Then I’ll show up to your school.”

“I never told you which school I go to.”

“A friend of mine mentioned it to me. You must’ve studied hard to be able to be a science major at The University of Tokyo, right?”

“Fine, I’ll give it to you if you promise _not_ to come to school.”

“I promise.”

~ ~ ~

Shortly after that encounter, Kaoru shows up to Souma’s address as instructed, with washed bento box in hand, a home he shares with two other people, Hasumi Keito and Kiryu Kuro, both of which are his senpai from high school according to Souma. The latter owns the fabric store on the first floor of the building which he inherited when his mother died and works as a seamster while the former is expected to become a funeral planner any day now.

~ ~ ~

“Souma-kun? It’s” Kaoru checks his watch and yawns. “10 PM. What the hell are you doing out-”

“Stop, stop, stop, stop, _stop_!”

“What?”

“You almost stepped on the hatchlings.”

“A _what_?”

“Beneath you,”

Kaoru notices the sinking hole of sand beneath him. “Oh shit, sorry little dudes,”

“You should be.”

“I’ve never seen sea turtles hatching up close before.” Kaoru squats down next to Souma on the shore. “They’re kind of… cute…” A motherly smile spreads across his face as the animals, small enough to fit into his palm, crawl into the ocean, their lives dependent on it.

Souma pulls out a handkerchief out of his pocket embroidered with his initials (most likely done by Kiryu).

“Are you… _crying_ …?”

“No, I just got sand in my eye.”

“You’re crying.”

“No, Kiryu-dono said a man can only cry three times in his life; therefore, I am _not_ crying.”

Seconds later, Souma is enveloped in a warm embrace, warmth like the sun although the moon is out and night has fallen.

“Get your hands _off_ of me.”

“Ah, sorry, sorry, Souma-kun,” Kaoru releases him, scratching the back of his head. “I can’t leave someone alone when I see them crying.”

“Is this how you pick up girls?”

“No, I _never_ touch a girl without her consent.”

“Do you want an award for being a decent human being?”

“Oh… the turtle…” Kaoru watches a bird grab one of the baby turtles in its mouth.

“Ah, dammit, Kaoru!”

“Souma-kun?”

“I hope a shark eats you for this unforgivable act!”

“You named the _seagull_ after me?”

“Yeah, it pisses me off… like you…”

“I don’t know how I should respond to this.”

“Good, I don’t have to hear your voice anymore.”

“Souma-kun, it’s the circle of life. You know, _it’s the cirrr_ -”

“Don’t sing. I know what you meant.”

“Souma-kun, are you okay?”

“I’m fine.”

“Let me buy you a drink.”

“What?”

“As compensation, on behalf of the seagull me,”

~ ~ ~

One drink becomes one drink too _many_.

“Hey, Souma-kun, can you walk? Ugh, you should’ve _told_ me you can’t handle alcohol, Souma-kun.”

Kaoru glances at his watch. It’s 1:01 AM.

“Shit, we’ve missed the last train.”

~ ~ ~

“Good morning… ah, no… good _afternoon_ , sunshine~,” Kaoru emerges from the bathroom towel drying his hair.

Souma glances around the room which he recognizes as a hotel.

“I called Adonis-kun and your school telling them you’d be absent.”

“What?”

“Ah, your phone was ringing a lot, so I answered it.”

“That’s an invasion of privacy!”

“Relax, I didn’t look.”

“It doesn’t matter!”

“Give Hasumi-kun a call back. Let him know you’re alive.”

“Hasumi-dono?!”

“Yeah, he sounded worried.”

“I’ll call him.”

Approximately five minutes later, Souma returns, angry.

“You said something strange to Hasumi-dono, didn’t you?”

“I only told him the truth.”

“That we’re _sleeping_ together?”

“Chill, I didn’t do anything to you, Souma-kun. It was cheaper getting one bed.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Do you think _that_ poorly of me?”

“Yes.”

“It’s a shame that such a pretty face is being wasted on such baseless _hatred_.”

“Don’t touch me.” Souma swats his hand away.

“Mhm, blushing suits you _much_ better, Souma-kyun~.”

“Sh… shut up…”

“Haha, you’re so cute, Souma-kyun~ If you were like that _all_ the time, I could fall for you~”

“Please _don’t_.”

“Don’t worry. I’m only interested in girls~”

“Where are you going?” Souma asks him as he slips on a shirt.

“Are you _that_ afraid of being alone?”

“No, I don’t know the area.”

“I teach surfing to kids on the weekend.”

“Are you there for the _kids_ or the _moms_?”

“That’s a secret.” Kaoru puts a finger to his lips.

“I’m coming with you.”

“Suit yourself.”

~ ~ ~

“Let’s get this straight: I _didn’t_ come to watch you surf.”

“Uh huh.”

“I was worried about _the children_.”

“Uh huh.”

The lesson lasts for about two hours. Souma watches Kaoru begin with demonstrating how to paddle and how to stand up on the board. He watches Kaoru correct their stances, no matter boy _or_ girl (although he has a tendency to be more aware of the girls), and reward them for doing it right with a high five. Souma glances at the group of moms beside him, most of them attractive and young, who are watching Kaoru in the water with heart eyes.

 _Disgusting_ , Souma thinks.

The class ends before sundown, and one by one, the children disappear with their guardians.

A child sits beside Souma to put on her shoes. “Onii-san, you’re here for Hakaze sensei, aren’t you?”

“Huh?”

“Mommy comes here to see Hakaze sensei too.”

“No, I wasn’t-”

“Sensei is handsome and nice.”

‘Handsome’ Souma can agree with because one look at Hakaze Kaoru is all you need to be able to tell his looks are above that of the average person. He’s got a good body with long legs and a slim but toned torso. His haircut is horrible, but it’s the type that he supposes girls can overlook because of how many surround him whenever he comes to the beach. ‘Nice’, on the other hand, is up for debate, recalling how two hours prior he left a _love hotel_ with said person.

“Sensei didn’t get mad at me when I kept falling.”

“He didn’t, huh?”

“I knew it was my fault, but sensei blamed it on the waves. I like sensei.”

“Haru-chan, it’s time to go.” Her mother beckons her, causing the child to stand up.

“Onii-san is handsome too! Onii-san is like a handsome samurai, no, a _prince_!”

“Thank you.” Souma ruffles her hair with a kind smile.

“Will you come back again to watch, onii-san?”

“Sorry, Haru-chan.” Kaoru slings an arm around Souma’s shoulder. Souma scowls at the contact. “This onii-san has school to attend, so I don’t think he’ll be coming back.”

“I’ll come back.”

“Promise?” She holds out her pinky to him.

Souma crouches down to her level, and curls his pinky around hers. “I promise.”

“Haru-chan, your mother’s waiting.” Kaoru nudges her to go.

“Bye bye!” She waves.

Kaoru and Souma both wave at her until she’s no longer in sight.

“Ah, children are so _exhausting_. Shall we go home?”

“What do you mean ‘ _we_ ’?” Souma raises an eyebrow.

“I mean _separately_. We have to walk the same way, though.”

“I’ll accompany you then.”

Kaoru and Souma begin their hike back up to the parking lot from the shore.

“How did you like the surf lesson?”

“I don’t know. I don’t _surf_.”

“I can teach you.”

“No thanks.”

“It’s fun, and you can see marine life swimming under you while waiting for the perfect wave.”

“I’ll… consider it…”

“Haha, I _knew_ that’d interest you.”

“That was your plan all along, wasn’t it?”

“I _like_ spending time with you, Souma-kun. You’re interesting.”

“The feeling is _not_ mutual.”

Kaoru suddenly stops walking. “Do you plan on keeping that promise?”

“What?”

“Haru-chan doesn’t talk much, so I’ve been wondering about how to approach her.”

“What does that have to do with _me_?”

“I won’t forgive you if you break that little girl’s heart.”

“Huh?”

“When I saw her smiling at you, I thought ‘Ah, so Haru-chan can smile like that too’.”

“Of course she _can_. She’s not a _robot_.”

“Haru-chan is _going_ to get heartbroken someday. Let’s spare her childhood of that.”

“She said she likes you.”

“What?”

“Haru-chan likes surfing… and you…”

“Really? That’s a relief.”

“Are you _crying_?”

“It’s pathetic, isn’t it?”

“No. You were pretty cool today to be honest.”

“Souma-kun,” He steps closer to him. “your hair is in your mouth.” Kaoru reaches to pull it free.

“I… I can do it…”

“Ah, after a day in the sea, I’m craving seafood. Do you want to grab something to eat?”

“I’m not your friend.”

“I know, but if we were in school together, I’d be your senpai.”

“What?”

“I’m a year older than you. You didn’t know?”

“I didn’t.”

“Let your senpai treat you then.”

“You’re _not_ my senpai.”

“Adonis-kun told me you like sushi. Are you _really_ going to refuse free sushi, Souma-kyun?”

“I _guess_ I can stomach being with you a _little_ longer.”

“Ah, but on the condition you don’t drink,”

“Deal.”

~ ~ ~

“I was surprised earlier.”

“Why?” Souma grabs a plate of ebi off the conveyor belt.

“You’re unexpectedly good with kids.”

“I have a younger brother back home.”

“Ah, is that so? I only have an older brother and an older sister.”

“I didn’t ask.”

Kaoru picks up a piece of sliced ginger with his chopsticks. “I can introduce you to my sister.”

“If she’s anything like _you_ , no thanks,”

“I’m _insulted_ on my sister’s behalf.”

~ ~ ~

“I’m coming! Quit knocking.”

“You look like shit.”

“Thanks. What’re you doing here, Souma-kun?”

“Adonis-dono told me to bring you this.”

“Ah… meat…”

“Well, I’ll be go- Hakaze-dono?!” Souma rushes to catch him under his arms.

“Sorry, I felt dizzy for a second.”

“Let me help you.”

“I’m _fine_ now, Souma-kun. You don’t have to.”

“Have you eaten anything, Hakaze-dono?” Souma asks, unusually concerned, as he lowers Kaoru onto the couch.

“No, I haven’t eaten in two days.”

“ _Sleep._ ” Souma pushes him to lie down on the couch.

“Huh?”

“Go to sleep. I’ll cook something for you.”

“Ah, no, that’s not necessary. Souma-kun, it’s-”

“Will you shut up already, and sleep?!”

As much as it _kills_ Souma to admit it, Kaoru has a _very_ pretty face. Souma absorbs the view in front of him, brown eyes closed in a deep sleep and legs slightly hanging over the couch because of his height. He’s always wondered if he ever ties his blond hair reminiscent of the color of sand back into a ponytail or if it’s as soft as it looks (though he’ll never tell _Kaoru_ that). He could be a model, and he wonders why _isn’t_ he when there’s _tons_ of gorgeous women in that field of work.

“Hakaze-dono… Hakaze-dono…”

“Mom…?”

“Do I _look_ like your mother?”

“Oh, it’s you, Souma-kun.”

“Food is ready.”

“Is this okayu? Wow, I haven’t had this since I was a kid.”

“Isn’t it a basic essential for Japanese people?”

“It’s not that I _can’t_ make it.”

“It’s hot.” Souma cautions.

Kaoru sits up, blowing on the bowl of rice porridge. “Where’d you learn to cook?”

“Nowhere, out of necessity I guess,”

“Souma-kun,”

“What?”

“Thank you.” He smiles at him, a genuine smile, not one he flashes at girls to make them swoon or at his surf students to lift their spirits when they fall off the board.

“Y… You’re welcome…”

“Ah!” Kaoru drops the spoon, spilling rice onto his pants.

“I told you it was hot!” Souma wipes his thigh clean with a napkin.

When Souma looks up, their faces are close, so close he can feel Kaoru’s breath.

“I’ll… get you a new spoon…”

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

~ ~ ~

“Kaoru-kun~ are you dating anyone?” A girl, a freshman in university, asks.

“Me? No~.”

“Then, how about us?” Another girl boldly questions, brimming with hope.

“Yeah, Kaoru-kun, what kind of girl do you like?”

It’s a brief image, but Kaoru sees violet, long strands of straight, violet hair tied up into a high ponytail with a white ribbon, pure as the owner. He sees pale skin that reminds him of pictures of the famous Okinawa beaches he browses through when he thinks about vacation. He sees a small waist and beautiful fingers with clean, perfectly clipped nails and skinny thighs and thin wrists paired with a toned abdomen and broad shoulders and posture that suggests a strict upbringing, a life of manners and rules befitting of the eldest child. There’s amethyst eyes that hold emotions he hasn’t unlocked yet and stories he hasn’t gained the privilege of being told hidden behind curled, dark eyelashes staring back at him.

_Fuck._

“Kaoru-kun? Kaoru- _kun_?”

“Ah, sorry, sorry. You’re all so beautiful!”

The girls giggle and then pout when Kaoru scoots his chair back and waves an apology, pointing to the time on his watch.

Kaoru enters the bathroom, the sounds of dishes clanking against countertops and ice and exhausted waiters faking smiles as they serve lunch specials being drowned out when the door shuts behind him, and stands in front of the sink. Surprisingly, despite it being the busiest time of day, he’s the only one inside, so he can splash water on his face in peace without questions he isn’t sure if he’s ready to face the answer to.

He saw a boy then.

He saw _Souma_ staring back at him.

“I like Souma.” Kaoru exhales, and suddenly, the name feels foreign on his tongue despite how many times he’s said it before—in admiration, in anger, in jest, in laughter, in sadness—but he doesn’t dislike this new way, no, not at all (though he _will_ admit that he’s a little scared, actually, more like _terrified_ of where their relationship goes from here _if_ it even goes at _all_ ). Rather, it feels like his heart is fluttering like a baby bird attempting its first flight, and aside from lump in his throat caused by his newfound nervousness, there’s excitement and prospect of doing all sorts of firsts together like hand holding and kissing, _god_ , _kissing_ those lips that probably taste sweet like cold ice cream on a hot, summer afternoon.

“I’m in love with Souma.”

Kaoru’s forehead meets the cool surface of the mirror.

_Shit._

~ ~ ~

It’s a month before Kaoru and Souma see each other again.

“Adonis-dono, sorry for- What the hell are _you_ doing here?”

“Small world, isn’t it?”

“How do you know Adonis-dono?”

“He’s that friend I was talking about. We’ve mentioned him a few times in our conversations, Souma-kun.”

“You’re _friends_?” Souma turns to Otogari Adonis, a half Japanese half Middle Eastern boy and a fellow science major.

“He’s my high school senpai.” Adonis answers.

“I can’t _imagine_ him being a senpai.”

“Anyway, I came to return a movie I borrowed, and no, before you ask, it _wasn’t_ porn. You _do_ know what porn is, right Souma-kyun?”

“Of course I know what it is!”

“I’m only teasing you. You’re a man after all.”

“I’m different than you though. What’re you doing here, disgrace?”

“ _I’m_ the disgrace?”

“Huh?”

“I wasn’t intending to, but I guess now’s a good time as any.”

“What are you _talking_ about?”

“Look I _may_ be a flirt, but _I_ keep my promises to girls.”

_Oh._

“Haru-chan wants you to come view the Sumida River Fireworks Festival with her.”

“I’ll come.”

“I’ll hold you to that.”

Souma wonders why it hurts so much to be scolded by Kaoru, but deep inside, he’s known the answer for a long time.

~ ~ ~

It’s not _unusual_ for girls to flirt with Kaoru, but this time, it _irritates_ him.

“Wait, Souma-kun!”

Souma drags him to a secluded part of the festival.

“You’re cruel. You’re really, _really_ cruel, Hakaze-dono.”

“Souma-kun?”

“Why did it have to be _you_? Why?”

“Souma-kun, I’m not following.”

“It’s unfair! You like _girls_ , so why did I… why _do_ I…”

“Souma-kun, are you… do you…?”

“Tell Haru-chan onii-san is sorry he can’t make it anymore.”

Souma feels arms wrap around him for behind.

“Me too, I like you too, Souma-kun.”

Their first kiss isn’t anything like the kind you read about in mangas or novels or see on TV in animes or dramas or films. There’s no eruption of cheers from the crowd witnessing the scene or fireworks lighting up the night sky with bursts of color (yet). It’s simply _them_ , and well, it’s nothing _special_. There’s children in the distance playing while waiting for the show to start as their parents gossip on blankets they laid out on the grass. There’s lovers doing the exact same thing they are (except less intensely and more discreet).

Souma can’t tell if Kaoru’s a _good_ kisser because kissing, unlike Kaoru who probably has _loads_ of experience what with his flirtatious nature and his good looks, is _not_ within his area of expertise, but he _can_ tell he doesn’t dislike it, doesn’t dislike how they taste like strawberry chapstick or how warm they are by the time they get to their second one.

“Haru-chan is probably wondering where we are. We should get going before the fireworks start.”

“O... okay…” Souma answers, still in a daze.

Kaoru bends backward and laughs, clutching his stomach. “What’s with _that_ reaction?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Did I kiss you _speechless_ , Souma-kun?”

“No, what could possibly give you _that_ idea?!”

“You’re not very convincing.”

Souma curses the heat he can feel burning up on his face.

Kaoru tosses a cell phone at Souma. “Call Megane-kun.”

He catches it in his hands, small with thin fingers, perplexed by the command. “Why?”

“Because you won’t be coming home tonight,”

“Wh… What...?”

“For starters, dinner, I’m _starved_ ,” Kaoru cups Souma’s ear and whispers. “and _then_ , I plan to have my fill of you~”

It’s a joke, but it’s a joke that lands Kaoru’s phone in the riverbank.

“I’m _really_ sorry.” Souma is crouched down over a bowl of rice after bidding goodbye to Haru and her mother who were surprisingly understanding in Kaoru’s apartment.

“Well, if it doesn’t work, I needed a new phone anyway.”

It’s not a conventional or an _ideal_ start to a relationship, _their_ relationship, but it’ll be a story they’ll be able to laugh about in the future with their family and friends, assuming there _is_ a future for them (and god, does Kaoru hope there is when his boyfriend turns to him and his heart does a somersault because Souma looks so cute when he feels bad with a frustrated pout and eyes with tears threatening to fall).

Their third and fourth and fifth kisses are shared on Kaoru’s living room floor. It’s _uncomfortable_ because the floor is cold and hard, but Souma’s never felt more _wanted_.

~ ~ ~

“It’s been two weeks.” Souma flips the calendar.

“What’re you mumbling about?”

“ _It’s been two weeks_ , Hakaze-dono.”

“Mhm, and?”

“Let’s go on a date.”

Kaoru chokes on his toothpaste.

“Hakaze-dono?!”

“Continue, I’m fine.”

“We’ve been dating for two weeks, and all we’ve done is _kiss_.”

“I didn’t know you felt that way, Souma-kyun~”

“Since I don’t have dating experience, I did some research.” Souma ignores the comment.

“Manga?”

“According to _these_ mangas Hasumi-dono lent me, we’ve been doing it all _wrong_.”

“Really?”

“We’re supposed to confess, date, and _then_ kiss.”

“Huh.”

“Do you know what that means? It means _no_ kissing until we go on a date.”

“ _None?!_ ”

“ _None._ ”

“Fine,” Kaoru wipes his face with a towel. “where do you _want_ to go?”

Souma twiddles with his thumbs. “There’s a new exhibit at the aquarium.”

Damn Souma for banning kissing. He _really_ wants to kiss him _now_.

“Fine, we’ll go to the aquarium then.”

“Really?” Kaoru swears there are sparkles in his eyes.

“Yeah.”

“Can we go to _every_ one in Japan?”

“Haha, I don’t think my wallet can handle that at the moment. How about Friday?”

“No, I have my internship interview that day.”

“Ah, that’s important. Saturday?”

“Adonis-dono asked me to see a movie with him then.”

“ _Sunday???_ ”

“I can’t. Kiryu-dono asked me to watch over the shop.”

“Why?”

“Hasumi-dono needs to go to the hospital.”

“Oh my god, is he dying?”

“No, he’s just visiting Tenshouin-dono.”

“... Who?”

“Hasumi-dono’s childhood friend.”

“What does Kiryu-kun have to do with this?”

“He doesn’t like it when those two are alone.”

“I guess it’s the same for _all_ lovers.” Kaoru thinks back to all the smiles Souma shows to Adonis but not to _him_.

“Hm?”

“I was just talking to myself. When are you free?”

“How about Monday?”

“No, I’m working Monday through Saturday next week.”

“... Sunday?”

“My sister is dragging me out shopping.”

“Ah.”

Kaoru sighs. “Souma-kun, why don’t we just _live_ together?”

“Huh?”

“If you pass the interview, we’re _never_ going to see each other.”

“The books-”

“Forget about the books! You practically _live_ here already.”

It’s true. There’s articles of clothing, _Souma’s_ clothing, scattered throughout the house, groceries Souma bought stocked in the cabinets and in the fridge for whenever he comes over and preps dinner (which is _every_ day), there’s even a toothbrush from the time he spent the night because he fell asleep making flashcards for his test the next morning at Kaoru’s dining table.

“There’s only one bed.”

_Ah, fuck, he’s too cute._

“We’re _lovers_ , Souma-kun.”

“ _Barely_ , Hakaze-dono, we-”

“Come with me.”

“Why?”

“ _Come._ ” Kaoru drags his boyfriend to the bedroom by the wrist.

“Ouch, that _hurts_ , Hakaze-dono!”

Kaoru lets go of him, and rearranges the pillows to create a divide down the middle of the bed.

“What’re you doing?”

Kaoru climbs onto one side of the bed. “I’ll sleep like this every night.”

“ _Every_ night?”

“Mhm. You can take the other side.”

“... Okay.”

“Okay?”

“I’ll move in.”

~ ~ ~

“Is that all the boxes?” Keito asks as Kuro hands another item to the movers.

“No, there’s one more.”

“I’ll get it.” Kaoru offers as Kuro helps Souma with a heavier box he had brought from upstairs.

“No, Hakaze, a word,”

“Do you know someone named Sakuma Rei, Hakaze?”

“Yes, why?”

“Ah, I knew it. Forgive me for my bluntness, but you had sex with Sakuma, correct?”

“Calling it ‘sex’ feels wrong since we didn’t... go all the way...”

“Really?” Keito pushes up his glasses, scanning him from head to toe.

“Do I have a sign on me that says ‘I like sex’ or something, Hasumi-kun?”

“No, pardon my assumption.”

“Seriously, Souma-kun didn’t believe me either.”

“Well, you _did_ take him to a _love hotel_.”

“Well _excuse_ me for not wanting to lug his drunk ass into a five star hotel.”

“I had sex with him—Sakuma I mean, _not_ Kanzaki —once, after I got my heart broken.”

“Why’re you telling _me_ this?”

“He called out _your_ name.”

“What?”

“I pretended like I didn’t hear, but it still _hurt_ even though we weren’t dating or anything.”

“You must be mistaken.”

“Sakuma, does he have... feelings... for you?”

“Hasumi-kun, we were horny and _young_. That’s _all_.”

“Did _you_ have feelings for _him_?”

Kaoru hesitates before answering. “Yes, but I _always_ knew he was bad for me.”

“He has that aura, doesn’t he? I almost went with him, on that trip.”

“Haha, I thought about it too.”

“Sakuma, do you still keep in touch with him?”

“I get postcards from him… sometimes… when he remembers.” Kaoru laughs awkwardly, suddenly feeling embarrassed because of his past.

“Does Kanzaki know?”

“Do I know _what_?” Souma appears, back from upstairs. 

Keito glances at him. “If you hurt him, you’ll be answering to _me_.”

“Ha… Hasumi-dono…”

“We’re finished.” Kuro announces.

Keito sighs. “I guess it’s time to say goodbye.”

“I’ll take good care of him.” Kaoru assures.

“Wah, Kanzaki, didn’t we tell you no _crying_?!”

“I can’t help it.” Souma sobs.

“It’s not goodbye _forever_.” Kuro attempts to soothe him.

“Ah, Megane-kun,” Kaoru signals for Souma to go ahead of him.

“Megane-kun?”

“It’s been a long time since you’ve had the house to yourselves, right?” He smirks.

“Kiryu, I am _not_ letting that man go near Kanzaki!” Keito grabs onto Kuro’s arm, shaking him, as Kaoru and Souma walk towards the direction of the train station.

“Well, he’s not wrong, is he?”

“I _suppose_ this _once_ I’ll let him slide.” Keito sighs as Kuro pulls his body closer, hip to hip, by the waist.

~ ~ ~

It had started with just an arm and then a leg. Kaoru learned quickly this arrangement wasn’t going to work out when he found Souma curled into his body as he slept after a week of living together. It was cute at first how Souma would unconsciously get closer to him, but Kaoru grew tired of cleaning the assortment of pillows off the floor once his boyfriend started tossing them off in his sleep. He _had_ to change the rules, even if he had to _fight_ him for it.

“Souma, why don’t we just… _forget_ … the pillows?” Kaoru asks one morning over breakfast.

“Okay.”

“O… Okay…”

It’s surprising to Kaoru how _easily_ Souma had agreed to the sleeping suggestion, but Souma discovered long ago he doesn’t _dislike_ Kaoru’s body warmth or his scent.

~ ~ ~

Kaoru is 22, and he thinks he _finally_ knows what home feels like. Home is Souma who brings him coffee—black, freshly brewed, piping hot—in the morning accompanied by Souma’s nagging that he drink something healthier (like tea, like a Japanese person _should_ ). Home is Souma who goes on long walks on the beach with him despite how cliché it sounds (and _is_ ) who _still_ gets shy when they brush fingers and interlock them. Home is Souma who he held in his arms while he cried over getting accepted as an intern by the famous researcher Shinkai Kanata.

It’s been six months since Kaoru and Souma began dating, six months of arguments ranging from misplaced teacups to “Why didn’t you call?”, impromptu dates that included _many_ viewings of _Finding Nemo_ , and secret displays of affection in public like hand holding underneath tables at restaurants and kissing behind trees at the park where children run and scream on the other side.

~ ~ ~

“Hello, Hakaze residence, how can I help you? Oh, he’s here.”

_Who could that be?_

“Hakaze-dono, you’ve got a phone call.”

“Hello, this is Kaoru speaking.”

“Hello, Kaoru-kun, it’s been a long time.”

_Fuck._

“Sakuma-san,” He glances over at his boyfriend who’s standing in front of the mirror, focused on his hair. “where are you right now?”

“I was visiting some friends I met while I was studying abroad in England.”

“England, huh?”

“London, to be exact,”

Sometimes, he gets phone calls from Rei when he isn’t backpacking or fighting off wolves—Yes, this happened, and he isn’t sure how Rei survived to tell the tale. “Perhaps it’s because I’m good with doggies.” Rei had said over static, somewhere in Poland. Kaoru had rolled his eyes at this, knowing _who_ he was referring to. “Why don’t you two live together, Sakuma-san?” “ _Doggy and me?_  Dogs don’t belong in the house, Kaoru-kun. Ritsu doesn’t really like dogs. Wouldn’t a _doghouse_ be more appropriate?” “Forget it. I _regret_ asking _you_.” “You don’t suppose my coffin would fit in there, do you?” “Are you _seriously_ considering it?”—though it’s not very often since he _hates_ modern technology, and it’s usually from the nearest payphone.

“I’m coming back to Japan soon.”

“What?”

“I promised Ritsu.”

“He’s not pissed at you for leaving again?”

“No, this time I had his permission.”

“Oh, he spoke to you?”

“Well, it was more like ‘do whatever you want, anija’.”

“He hasn’t changed a bit.”

“No, he’s gotten taller than the last time you saw him, and it seems he’s interested in a jou-chan.”

“Oh?”

“I’d like to meet up.”

“I… I don’t think that’s a good idea…” Kaoru glances at Souma who has finished tying his hair up with his signature white ribbon.

“Does it have anything to do with that person who answered your phone?”

“How-”

“Does your lover not like your friends?”

“He likes Adonis-kun.”

“Oh? I’m even _more_ interested in him _now_.”

“Give me time to think about it.”

~ ~ ~

“Did you have a fight with your little brother?”

“No, it seems he dragged Mao-kun on a trip last minute.” Rei answers in the back of a taxi.

Kaoru chuckles. “Are you _sure_ he wants you home?”

“I need a place to stay, only until Ritsu comes back.”

~ ~ ~

He expected Souma to say no. He had _hoped_ Souma would say no.

He didn’t.

Souma prepared a whole _feast_ for “Sakuma-dono” as he dubbed him the second he entered the room.

“Hello, I’m Kanzaki Souma.”

“It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Your hair is a beautiful color, like the twilight.”

“Thank you.”

“Make yourself at home.” Kaoru peels off his layers of winter clothing.

“Ah, you still have this?” Rei pulls a book off one of the shelves in the living room.

“I forgot about it to be honest.”

“Ah, this brings back memories of my youth.”

“Still maintaining that vampire schtick, huh, Sakuma-san?”

“What _kind_ of memories, Sakuma-dono?” Souma asks, taking a seat on the couch next to Rei.

“Well, you see _kitten_ , we were-”

“high school friends turned roommates in university.” Kaoru cuts him off, earning a surprised look from both his boyfriend _and_ Rei who were flipping through the pages of the yearbook that haven’t seen light in years. “Souma-kun, go run down to the convenience store and buy us some alcohol, would you?” He requests, and Souma reluctantly complies.

“You haven’t told him about us.” Rei comments as the door shuts.

“I didn’t see the need to. I thought you weren’t coming back.”

“My cute, younger brother Ritsu is here~ Of _course_ I’d come back.”

“You never mentioned it.”

“My deepest apologies if I caused you upset.”

“I wasn’t upset.” Kaoru begins setting plates onto the table.

“I didn’t think you had _feelings_ for me.”

Kaoru pauses before setting down the final plate. “I don’t.”

“Kaoru-kun, is _that_ why you didn’t want me to come here?”

“Huh?”

“It’s not about kitten, am I correct in assuming that Kaoru-kun?”

It’s at that moment Kaoru notices the black haired, vampire wannabe is close, _too_ close for comfort. Kaoru swallows, suddenly feeling trapped.

“Kaoru-kun, are you still _in love_ with me?”

“Hakaze-dono, I’m back!”

Kaoru swerves around Rei. “Let’s begin eating, Souma-kun.”

Kaoru doesn’t mention the conversation. Neither does Rei. They laugh about high school memories, the classmates they recall and the trouble they got into and the teachers they had. They talk about Europe, about the castles Rei frequented (and almost got kicked out of) and the girls Kaoru should’ve seen in Italy and Russia. (“They’re very beautiful.” Rei had explained, leaving no detail unspoken of between them from their heads to their toes to their brands of clothing and their choices of hairstyles.)

~ ~ ~

Souma follows Kaoru into the bedroom where he’s pulling an extra blanket out from the closet.

“Hakaze-dono,”

“Souma-kun, did you need something?”

“No, I just came to tell you I’m leaving now.”

“Ah, wait for me outside. I’ll send you off.”

~ ~ ~

“Hakaze-do- _mmph_.”

“Did you think you could leave without a goodnight kiss?”

“Sakuma-dono-”

“is inside.”

“The neighbors-”

“No one’s looking.”

“Who gives a goodnight kiss with tongue?”

Kaoru laughs. “Sorry.”

“You’re not ‘sorry’, Hakaze-dono.”

“I know.”

“You don’t _have_ to walk me to the station.”

“I know, but I _want_ to.”

“I was about to leave without you. My train departs soon.”

“Sorry, I was making sure Sakuma-san is comfortable.” Kaoru reaches for Souma’s hand.

“Hakaze-dono, someone could-”

“In case you haven’t noticed, Souma-kun, it’s _dark_ outside. No one will see.”

“There’s street lamps.”

“Well, I could always lie, and say that you’re my sister.”

Souma punches him, though lightly enough that it doesn’t hurt him.

“Haha, no good, huh?”

“Are you _really_ asking me that?”

“In that case, I’ll say that we’re married. They can’t oppose a married couple, right?”

“Marriage?!” Their fingers intertwine despite the shocking statement previously.

Kaoru kisses Souma’s knuckles. “You don’t _want_ to get married to me?”

“If that’s your proposal, it’s a _horrible_ one, Hakaze-dono.”

“I didn’t peg you to be the type to care for all the theatrics, Souma-kun.”

“I _don’t_.”

“Then, you wouldn’t accept it if I proposed right here, right now?”

“I… I would…”

“Hm?”

As if they’re in a shoujo manga, Souma’s phone buzzes, and a wave of gratitude washes over him. “Ah, Hasumi-dono is wondering where I am.”

“Tell Megane-kun he should learn from us, and spend some _time_ with his lover.”

“I’m _not_ telling him that.”

“I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll be gone for the _night_ , Hakaze-dono.”

“I know, but I’ll still miss you.”

“You’re so… _clingy_ …”

“Haha, text me when you get there.”

“What are you, my mother?”

~ ~ ~

“Get out.” Souma’s eyes burn with jealousy and rage.

“I’m ho- Sakuma-san, where are you going?”

“Oh~, Kaoru-kun~, I’ll be leaving now.” Rei smiles.

“Wait, you didn’t answer the question!”

“I don’t know. I’ll find a hotel.”

“Did something happen when I was gone?”

“Ask your little kitten over there.” Rei waves before the door shuts.

“Are you going after him?”

“No, I need to talk to _you_.”

“I’m going to Hasumi-dono’s.”

“Oi, Souma-kun!”

“Let go of me.”

“No, you’re going to listen to me, Souma-kun. Sakuma-san and I are _just_ friends right now.”

“Hakaze-dono, stop.”

“Are you _jealous_?”

“Did you do it with him?”

“What?”

“ _Did you do it with him?_ ”

“We… didn’t get very far…”

“Define ‘far’.”

“We never fucked.”

“What?”

“Do I need to spell it out for you? Unless a couple of blowjobs and handjobs given when we were horny teenagers count, _I’m still a virgin_.”

“You are?”

“ _Yes_ , Souma-kun,”

“I thought you were cheating on me.” Souma exhales as though a weight has been lifted off of his chest.

“That’s ridiculous. Why would you-”

“Because I saw how _close_ you two are, and how there’s things I don’t know about you that _h_ e does, and-”

“Sakuma-san and I have known each other since _high school_ , Souma-kun. You have _nothing_ to worry about.”

“Hakaze-dono, do it with me.” Souma grips Kaoru’s arms, and this Souma both excites and _terrifies_ Kaoru.

“ _What?_ ”

“I’m giving you my permission. It’s fine.”

“Souma-”

“He said it’s weird that you haven’t touched me yet!” Kaoru can feel the desperation and fear in his boyfriend’s grip on him.

“That bastard, I’m going to kill him.”

“Huh?”

“Souma-kun, it’s not that I _don’t_ want to have sex with you, but this is your first relationship.”

“What’re you saying, Hakaze-dono?”

“I’m _saying_ I don’t want you to regret it.”

“Let’s do it then.”

“No.”

“Why?”

“I don’t want us to do it because of Sakuma-san.”

“I understand.” Souma’s gaze falls to the floor.

“Hey, look at me. We’ll do it… someday… when the mood is right.”

“Alright.”

~ ~ ~

“Can I come visit again?”

Kaoru glances at his boyfriend. “Souma?”

“He can come, but _only_ if he doesn’t spend the night.”

“Have some compassion for the elderly.”

“No.”

“Still angry with me, huh, kitten?”

“Yes.”

“I see. Well, farewell, Kaoru-kun... and kitten...” Rei opens the door to the taxi.

“I’ve been thinking this for a while, but you have weird taste in men, Hakaze-dono.”

Kaoru chuckles as he watches the taxi drive off. “Let’s go inside, yes?”

~ ~ ~

Between Kaoru working two jobs and Souma’s graduation date approaching and his internship kicking off, dating is _impossible_.

Kaoru watches from the seats proudly as Souma sits with his classmates, one of the few men in his class dressed in hakama.

“Hakaze-dono!”

“Congratulations.” Kaoru reveals a bouquet of red roses he had kept hidden behind his back.

“Thank you.” Souma accepts the bouquet, reading the small writing on the card.

_Dear Souma,_

_Congratulations on your graduation. I’m happy to have been able to witness it._

“Receiving flowers from another man, it’s weird, right?”

“No,” Souma smiles at the message. “it’s not.”

“I’ve been thinking this for a while, but you’ve become a lot softer since we started dating, haven’t you, Souma-kun?”

“That doesn’t excuse your horrible penmanship.”

“Hey, I tried. I haven’t handwritten something in _ages_.”

“I know.”

“Were you… _teasing_ … me?”

“Did it work?”

“Well, it was a good effort.”

“Hey.”

“I didn’t think a card would suffice, so I went with the usual. Roses are cheesy, though, right, Souma-kun?”

“I don’t dislike them.” Souma inhales the fresh scent of the flowers.

“The woman thought I was getting them for my _girlfriend_.”

“I see.”

“Sorry.”

“No, I’ve gotten used to it.”

“Is your family here?” Kaoru switches the conversation topic.

“No, I’ll be going home to visit them on Friday for the weekend to celebrate.”

“The cherry blossoms will be in bloom then, won’t they?”

“They will.” Souma stares up at the trees planted around campus nearly blooming.

“It’d be nice to view them as a couple.”

“I think that’s _far_ cheesier than gifting your lover _roses_.”

“I thought you’d like it since it’s very _Japanese_.”

“I never said I _disliked_ the idea.”

“Congratulations.”

_I love you._

“Thank you.”

_I love you too._

If any students or teachers are watching, they don’t say anything (whether it’s because they don’t want to start conflict or it’s because they’re not homophobic, Kaoru doesn’t know, but he _hopes_ it’s the latter). Kaoru kisses Souma, the bouquet of flowers squished in between them and the scent slightly nauseating, against the wall around the corner from the ceremony.

~ ~ ~

If you asked _any_ of Kanzaki Souma’s classmates to describe him, you’d get “serious” or “strict”.

If you asked Kaoru to describe him, you’d get all those things and _more_.

For example, he’s a _terrible_ drunk.

After four rounds of beer, two glasses of sake, and an atrocious performance of “Under the Sea” featuring Souma’s senpai, Shinkai Kanata, (or buchou-dono as he calls him) on tambourine, Souma passes out in the karaoke booth, and Kaoru begins to question as he flags down a cab for him and the drunk, newly graduated science student and Marine Biology intern to ride back to their apartment what he did to deserve having his virginity remain in tact for another day.

Kaoru had _planned_ on making love to Souma after the party—a graduation gift in addition to the bouquet—but nothing _ever_ goes right since meeting him.

“You know, this would be cute if you weren’t drunk out of your mind, Souma-kun.”

“Kaoru?”

If Kaoru’s given name suddenly coming out of prim and proper Souma’s mouth didn’t catch him off guard, Souma _kissing_ him sure does and steals ten years of his life from him.

“I love you.” Souma giggles.

Kaoru nearly drops him down the stairs up to their apartment.

~ ~ ~

“Ah… Golden Week starts tomorrow…”

A whole week off… a _whole_ week to spend with Souma… or so he thought.

“What’s with the suitcase?”

“Huh? I’m going home.”

“What?”

“I _always_ go home during Golden Week since I moved out. Were you not listening to me last night?”

“Don’t you think that it’s time that I met your parents?”

“I don’t know.” Souma begins, zipping up his suitcase.

“How much do you parents know about us?”

“They know that we’re living together.”

“If we introduce it to them slowly, though, then perhaps they’ll accept it.”

“What about _your_ family?”

“I don’t think we’ll be seeing much of _them_.”

“Hmmm.”

“Souma-kun?”

“What?”

“Let’s do it tonight.”

~ ~ ~

“Come here.” Souma sits on Kaoru’s lap, wrapping his hands around his neck.

Kaoru presses a kiss to his ponytail. “Did you change shampoo?”

“No, it’s the same as it’s _always_ been.”

“You don’t have to do this.”

“I told you it’s fine.”

Kaoru caresses Souma’s cheek with his thumb. “I love you.”

“Hakaze…!”

“Hm?”

“The bed… the bed…”

“Got it.” Kaoru lifts his boyfriend up after delivering a peck to his lips.

“H-Hakaze-dono?!” Souma shrieks, his legs instinctively wrapping around Kaoru’s waist.

“I don’t wanna let you go.”

It’s sexy in film and in mangas being backed up against a door or a wall in the arms of your lover while making out. Kaoru, however, delivers apologies in between kisses after Souma hits his head on the bedroom door while his boyfriend fumbles to twist the doorknob open. It’d be a funny scene to onlookers, but there are none, so it’s just flustering because it’s only _them_ to witness their failures. Souma doesn’t take it as badly as Kaoru _imagined_ he would since there seems to be some kind of misconception on his side that he’s “experienced”. (Clearly, he isn’t, and he prays to the gods in heaven his boyfriend doesn’t have a concussion.)

“Does it hurt?” Kaoru breaks apart from their kiss, genuine concern in his eyes.

Souma closes the gap between them as his boyfriend successfully manages to open the door with one hand. “No.”

Kaoru lays Souma gently onto the mattress, placing two pillows behind his head, before locking him into position in between his thighs.

He tucks a strand of violet hair behind Souma’s ear. “Are you _sure_ you want to do this?”

“Yes.” Souma exhales.

“With me, you’re fine that it’s with _me_?”

“ _Yes_ , Hakaze-dono,”

“Call me Kaoru, _Souma_.” He nips the helix of his ear.

“You did that on purpose.”

“Because I know you like it~”

“I do _not_.”

“Have you always been this terrible of a liar?”

“I’m not lying, Hakaze-dono.”

“Come on. It’s only fair, right?”

“Ka… Kaoru… dono.”

“Pft.”

“Stop laughing at me!”

“Well, it’s a start, and to be honest, it’s kind of _hot_ when you call me dono, _Souma_.”

“Now you’re just being a jerk.”

“Sorry, I promise I’ll make you feel _real_ good soon.” Kaoru briefly sucks on his boyfriend’s neck, but not enough to leave a mark on him.

“Don’t say that. It’s embarrassing.”

“Ah, if you want me to stop at any time, just-”

“I’d _like_ you to shut up.”

“Huh?”

Souma cups Kaoru’s cheeks. “ _Kaoru_ , I want _you_.”

~ ~ ~

“I’m going to start undressing you.” Kaoru announces, pressing a light kiss to the side of his neck.

“Your shirt,”

“Hm? _Oh._ ”

Souma’s seen Kaoru shirtless before, countless times in fact, but this is the first time he’s _really_ paid attention.

It’s the first time he feels so much of Kaoru’s skin on his, and he _likes_ it. He _likes_ the feeling of Kaoru’s fingertips pressing down into his hips when he arches. He _likes_ when Kaoru kisses him, hotly, like a fire absorbing all of his oxygen available, innocently, like an angel’s hands touching him. He _likes_ the sounds Kaoru makes when he pulls at the ends of his hair (accidentally at first, but then _purposefully_ once he realizes the elder of the two enjoys it, payback for all the teasing Souma’s had to endure up until that point). Likes, likes, _loves_.

“Thinking about changing your mind?”

“No, how _could_ I when my lover looks this beautiful, this _sexy_ all for me?”

“Then _what_?”

“I’m so happy. I want to cry.”

“This isn’t anything to cry about!”

“I’m going to take your pants off now.” Souma nods, the realization slowly hitting him as his pants are tugged down to his ankles and then tossed over to the side.

“I won’t do anything until you’re comfortable.”

Souma props himself up on his elbows. “Promise?”

“A man never goes back on his word.” Kaoru pulls at the ribbon tying his lover’s hair up.

~ ~ ~

“You aren’t going to switch back to Hakaze-dono after this, are you?”

“Good _night_ , Kaoru.” Souma shuts his eyes.

“I never imagined Souma post sex would be so… cuddly…”

“Shut up.”

“Aha, _there’s_ the Souma-kyun I know and love.”

“Did it feel good?” Souma asks quietly.

“Hm?”

“Was it… okay… with me?”

“I _always_ feel good when I’m with you.” Kaoru fixes Souma’s bangs.

He buries his face into his boyfriend’s bare chest. “I shouldn’t have asked.”

“You’re embarrassed.”

“I am _not_!” is his muffled reply.

“I’m okay with this, though, if it means Souma-kyun hugging me.”

“Get out.”

“I _bought_ this bed!”

~ ~ ~

It’s a quarter to 12 when Kaoru awakens. He didn’t think it was possible for Souma to get more attractive, but the universe _loves_ proving him wrong when it comes to him. Now, he doesn’t have _much_ experience with sex, a couple of quickies from girls and Rei, so perhaps _that’s_ why he thinks his lover’s morning after face is the best in the world (but it’s more likely he’s just biased since he’s never had sex with someone he _loves_ before). Kaoru lightly brushes Souma’s cheek with his finger, taking caution not to wake him up, and removes the still damp strands of hair sticking to his face.

“I love you.” He whispers into his ear, tucking his own blond hair away as he leans down to press a featherlight kiss to his lover’s head.

Kaoru swears his heart stops when Souma stirs.

“Did I wake you up?” He asks softly although there’s no need to.

 _Cute_ , the thought crosses Kaoru’s mind as his boyfriend rubs the sleep out of his eyes.

“What’re you doing?”

“Admiring your beauty,” Souma rolls his eyes. “Good morning to you too, darling~,” Kaoru leans down to gently kiss his boyfriend’s lips.

“Don’t call me ‘darling’.”

“It’s unusual for you to sleep in late.”

“Whose fault is that?”

“Does it hurt?”

Souma shakes his head. “No, it’s just sore.”

“Idiot, that means it hurts.” Kaoru laughs.

“What time is it?”

“Almost noon,”

“My family’s waiting for me.”

Kaoru wraps his arms around his boyfriend’s waist to keep him from escaping. “They can wait.”

“Kaoru, I _really_ have to-” Souma attempts to wriggle out of his grasp.

“Just a little bit longer, _please_?” Kaoru buries his face in violet hair grown down to mid-back.

“Fine, one more minute,”

“Am I dreaming? I feel like I’m in a dream.”

“Huh? What nonsense are you spewing now?”

“To be able to hold you, kiss you—if I’m dreaming, don’t wake me up.”

“Ha… Hakaze-dono.... Let go. I need to shower.”

“You’re calling me Hakaze-dono again.”

“I-”

“Ahhh, I knew it was too good to be true. Only the Souma in my _dreams_ calls me Kaoru.”

“Ka… Kaoru… please let go.”

“What’s that? You were calling me ‘Kaoru’ so _obediently_ last night, Souma-kyun~”

Souma pulls his pillow out from under him and smacks him with it. “Stop teasing me.”

“Haha, I deserved that.”

“You deserve a lot _more_.”

“Do tell.”

“... Are you getting hard?”

“It’s a _natural_ reaction!”

“Ugh.”

“Ah, Souma-kyun, don’t be like this.”

“I can’t _believe_ you.”

“I would _never_ have sex with you in this condition.”

“ _Never?_ ”

“Well… if the opportunity rose…”

“You’re the worst.”

“As if you wouldn’t do the same, Souma!”

“I have more _restraint_ than you.”

“Aha, so you’ve _thought_ about it.”

“I _really_ need to shower.”

“I’ll miss you.” Kaoru’s hug tightens.

Souma tries to pry his fingers off his stomach. “I’ll only be gone for 10 minutes.”

“10 minutes we _could_ be spending doing something else.”

“Is that _all_ you think about?”

“No, I think about other things too.”

“Like what?”

“Like how to make you happy,”

“You don’t need to think about that.”

“What?”

“I like you.”

“What?”

“I _like_ you.”

“Hey, Souma, say it again.”

“That I’d like to muzzle you on a daily basis?”

“Kinky, but _no_ , that you love me.”

“D-Don’t put words into my mouth. I-”

“‘don’t love you,’ is that it? We both know that’s a lie _especially_ after last night.”

At that instant, Souma feels like a sea turtle. He’d _like_ to crawl into his shell and hide his face, but it’s _impossible_.

“You’re so cute when you’re embarrassed, Souma-kyun~”

“Men aren’t ‘cute’.”

“You are.” Kaoru grins.

“Hmph.”

“Ah, but these claw marks are going to be troublesome when I go back to work. What should I tell the kids?”

“Tell them a cat scratched you.”

“Sakuma-san _did_ say that you’re like a kitten, so it wouldn’t be a _complete_ lie.”

It happens so suddenly it takes a moment for Kaoru to register _he’s_ now the one being pinned down.

“Oh, is Souma-kyun going to take the lead now?”

“You _really_ piss me off.”

“I don’t mind if you _do_ , just fyi.”

“Tch.” Souma moves to leave the bed.

Kaoru catches his hand, effectively dragging him back down with a thud onto his chest.

“Ouch! What was-”

“Hey, Souma,”

“Wh… What…?” Souma is caught off guard by the serious tone in his voice.

“Say it again.”

“Huh?”

“I love you.” Kaoru peppers Souma’s neck with kisses, littered with fading hickeys that Souma will _kill_ him for when he notices them later in the mirror.

“K… Kaoru…” His name comes out of Souma’s mouth like a mixture between a moan and a plea.

He hates how weak he is to his boyfriend’s lips.

“ _Please._ ”

“ _Fine_ , but only _once_ , okay?”

“Okay.”

“I-”

Souma is flipped back onto the mattress, fingers tangled in Kaoru’s blond hair and legs twisted in formerly clean, crisp, white bed sheets as they kiss. Kaoru smells like a mix of cheap cologne and sea salt, and he tastes faintly like the mint toothpaste he used before bed, but he feels like home, someone Souma can _always_ come back to, no matter how long he’s been away like a harbor waiting for its ship to seek shelter from the storms.

 _Love you_ , their bodies finish the sentence, words unnecessary.

_Love you. Love you. Love you._


End file.
